Mario Forever 6: Armageddon
Army of the damned fights for supremacy, army of the saved fights for victory! Infection of Immortus Immortus: Alright, let the meeting commence, at long last I am human again, Our conversion for Mario into Chrome, the capture of the Emeralds, the joining of our allies and the resurrection of Luigi have all lead up to this moment, any failures will not be tolerated and will result in inprisonment, I have started shaping the battlefield into my image, your jobs are to gather there within 1 hour and cause enough mayhem so the heroes will arrive, move out! Enerjak, I want you to remain behind, I want to speak about The Secret Matter with you... Insecurity of Luigi Enerjak: What do you want me to do? Immortus: All of the others think Luigi is still alive, Enerjak: But, he is, I saw him appear from the forest with Mario only a week ago, Immortus: That was Mr. L undercover, I need you and your skills in witchcraft and alchemy to resurrect him for me and then send him to me, Enerjak must find Metalix's ship for which he will bring Luigi back to the living. Echidna Alchemy Enerjak: Ah ha! Got you! Immortus, I found him! Immortus: Good, now bring him to me. Inside the chamber of divinity, lies a laboratory, in which Enerjak shall use to create life! Enerjak: 3, 2, 1! Pull the lever! ZAP Luigi: Where am I? TELEPORT INITIATED, Enerjak: I have done it! (Now the heroes have a chance). The God Among Us Immortus: Enerjak, I have one more task for you, just one, Enerjak: What is it? Immortus: The final ally, I need you to find Master Hand for me, Enerjak: But, he is unstable and possibly more evil then you, why would he join us?! Immortus: Because I have the mind controller remember? Now go! Meanwhile on Final Destination, Enerjak has to find Master Hand, convince him to join, fight him if he has to, if it comes to that point he must use the mind controller on him and bring him to the meeting place. The Inquisition Master Hand: What do you want? Enerjak: I bring word from...Immortus, Master Hand:... Enerjak: Ok, I knew this would happen, Enerjak then uses the mind controller on Master Hand and they teleport to the meeting place. The Re-realization of Clyde As Mario, Luigi, Darkrai and Vulcan head to their meeting place, Clyde then appears to form an alliance with them, for an unknown reason, Mario relluctently accepts, Mario: We need all the help we can get, ZZZZ, Mario answers his communicator, Mario: Hello? Sonic: Mario, old buddy, you still want me to come to the meeting place or not? Mario: We are all here right now, Sonic: I'll be there in 3 seconds, seeya! The Blue Streak 3 seconds later... Sonic: So, what are we actually doing here? Mario: Well don't ask me, Clyde: I thought we were here to form an alliance, which I did, so goodbye, Darkrai: Wait! We are here to defeat Immortus! Mario: Fine, but look over there, we are out numbered by one! Enerjak: Master Hand, get acquainted with them, I will be over here until Immortus arrives. Our Only Hope Enerjak: Sonic, we meet again, Sonic: Wh- What! You died, I know you died, I was there, Enerjak: That was Dimitri, I am the second Enerjak, Enerjak removes his helmet to reveal his identity, Sonic:..., Enerjak: Oh god, not again, Sonic: Knuckles! What are you doing?! Enerjak: I disguised myself to ally with Immortus, so I could find out everything, and now I am going to use the Master Emerald, to destroy him! Immortus: Is that so? Then prepare to face your nightmares! The Final Threat With his Human form maintained for 11 days, Immortus now uses the Master Emerald to achieve his final human form, Immortus: Friends, Romans, Countrymen, DIE! BOOM. The Last Battle Fought It was a 7 on 7 battle, Luigi v Tekh, Mario v Chrome, Sonic v Metalix, Darkrai v Mr. M, Clyde v Mephiles, Vulcan v Master Hand and Enerjak v Immortus, with Metalix destroyed under inferiority to Sonic, Luigi, showing no mercy, tears Tekh's steel legs off, resulting in a fall into the green lava, Mario and Chrome are equal, until a sudden space-time rift opens and sucks Chrome in, sending him into the breaches of the unknown, Mephiles, for some reason, feeling merciful, simply beats Clyde down, but to his regret, he is suddenly knocked out and then wakes up inside the Scepter of Darkness, Vulcan, struggles against Master Hand, until Immortus knocks Enerjak over and the mind controller breaks, sending Master Hand back home, Darkrai easily defeats Mr. M by giving a nightmare of being experimented on by Cortez, little does anyone know, that it is also a vision of the future, finally Enerjak gets up and using his staff, he telekineticly throws Immortus near the Master Emerald, Immortus: Fool, this will only give me more power! Enerjak: Think again hot head! Enerjak realising what he must do, reaches out to Immortus, suddenly, he turns into green-coloured energy and transfers into Enerjak's hand, resulting in Immortus' imprisonment inside Enerjak's body. Last Goodbyes Enerjak: At long last, Immortus is no more, but, he can not remain inside me forever, For whan I die, he will simply return, which is why I must go through the rift, I must follow Chrome, Sonic: I guess this is goodbye Knuckles, I hope to see you soon, Enerjak: Someday, I shall return and liberate the world from the Immortal Curse. Enerjak steps into the rift and closes it. The End :) Screenshots File:MF_6_screen_shot_1.png File:MF_6_screen_shot_2.png Category:Flame Games Category:Mario Games Category:Games by Metal Locked Category:Fan Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:Mario Forever (series) Category:Mario (series) Category:Games